Never Again
by Zipper Nova
Summary: Noctis and Prompto notice some weird marks on Ignis's neck.


**Title:** Never Again **  
Author:** Zipper Nova **  
Rating:** T  
 **Pairings:** Gladio/Ignis  
 **Summary:** Noctis and Prompto notice some weird marks on Ignis's neck.

"Hey Ignis, what's that on your neck?" Prompto asked from where he sat at Noctis's dining table.

Noctis looked up to stare at the man in question's neck. He did have a spot there. Just barely visible above his shirt collar.

"Yeah Specs what is that?" Noctis squinted.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." Ignis said as he brought a hand to the back of his neck. For someone who didn't know what they were talking about he sure knew exactly where to put his hand to hide the spot. He quickly moved his hand to the front if his shirt after seemingly noticing his actions. He tugged the collar of his shirt closer to his neck and continued his preparation of the younger two's lunch.

"Uh-huh, sure." Noctis said sarcastically.

"Is it dirt?" Prompto asked, suddenly right next to the bespectacled man. Ignis jumped and took a step back. "Hey there's more!"

"Where?" Noctis asked from behind Ignis. The older male jumped and turned again, effectively putting both boys on either side of himself.

"I assure you there is nothing on my neck-"

"Yeah there is right there!" Prompto cut off, pointing at one of the marks.

"And there." Noctis said as he pointed out another one.

"Ignis they're all over!"

"Hey that one looks different from the others."

"Where?"

"There. See it's more red."

"Oh yeah, the others are more purple."

"Yeah."

"Well it's a little purple too."

"It's not dirt."

"Specs how could-"

"That's enough! Boys..." Ignis finally, almost shouted. The last word sounding almost like an afterthought. He needed to keep calm. Really this wasn't that big of a deal, why were they making it a big deal? IT WASN'T A BIG DEAL. Ignis let out a shaky sigh as he tried to collect himself.

"Hey are you feeling okay?" Prompto asked suddenly. "Your face is kind of red."

"Maybe it's those spots." Noctis frowned.

"Iggy are you sick? How did you not notice all those spots!" Great, Prompto was genuinely worried now.

"Fever?" Noctis asked, mild concern now showing on his face.

Ignis had grabbed both ends of his shirt collar in one hand in an attempt to keep it closed around his neck. He should have known to wear it buttoned up all the way. Honestly though, he didn't think they were that bad. Or that many. How many had they pointed out? He completely lost track while trying not to mentally short circuit at his ignorance with his appearance.

Prompto had started to bring a hand up to feel Ignis's forehead before a gruff voice made him freeze.

"Leave Iggy alone." Gladio finally spoke up, making his way to the kitchen with the others. Really, he chose a fine time to jump in. Wasn't he suppose to help Ignis when the younger two got too unruly? Where had he been all this time?

Gladio eyed Ignis's neck with a blank look. It was mostly covered as the advisor was still holding his shirt collar together, but one mark just below the back of his ear was still noticeable.

"You guys are idiots, those are hickies." Gladio said after a moment.

"WHAT!?" Prompto and Noctis exclaimed in unison.

"Gladio!" Ignis hissed, his ears and cheeks going redder than before.

"And from the sounds of it, a lot of them." Gladio smirked. "Who would have thought our little Iggy was gettin' some action." The larger man winked as he nudged Ignis in the side with his elbow.

"No way! Ignis you have a girlfriend? Why didn't you say so!" Prompto exclaimed with a smile. "What's her name? Is she pretty? Does she work at the citadel?"

"Yeah right, Specs is too serious for a girlfriend. Those aren't hickies."

"Then what are they! Gladio's right, dude!"

"No," Noctis grabbed Ignis's hand and pulled it away from his shirt so the marks could be seen again. "Why do those ones look different?"

"Bites." Gladio said as he got a closer look. His smirk was back in its place as he looked at Ignis with folded arms. "Kinky, Iggy."

"N-no, stop that!" Ignis stammered as he held his shirt closed again. He looked back and forth between Gladio and the other two who were still debating the marks. Really now, it was obvious at this point, please stop.

"Well it's not dirt dude! What else is it suppose to be?" Prompto asked in slight disbelief.

"I don't know! It's not hickies! Specs doesn't... I can't even... See him... Doing that! Gross!"

"Ignis can date! He can have fun too-"

"Dude gross, stop! Don't say fun!"

"Well he can!"

"Dude!"

"Enough!" Ignis finally interrupted. "You two get out of this kitchen now before the only thing I ever make for you again is raw tofu." The two younger males made a disgusted face and slowly left the kitchen.

"Hey, let's play Assassin's Creed." Noctis said after a moment of silence.

"Oh which one? Can we do the 4th one?"

"Which one is that?"

Ignis sighed as he faced the counter and leaned his hands on it, his head hanging between his shoulders as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Gladio listened as his prince and blond friend booted up the game and continued their conversation about how "No, that's not the fourth game, the pirate one is the fourth game!" "No, the one with the second guy's older years is!"

He stood from where he had been leaning against the counter and came to stand behind Ignis, placing his hands on either side of the smaller male before leaning forward and placing his lips over a mark on the back of Ignis's neck. The mark that had started all this. He kissed it softly before pulling back and watching Ignis turn and frown at him. Still pinned between the counter and a shield, still red faced, Ignis gave him a frown as he pressed himself against the counter to put more apace between the two of them.

"You look good like that." Gladio spoke lowly, grinning.

"What, angry?" Ignis whispered back.

"No," Gladio brought himself closer to Ignis as he spoke, bringing his face and body closer to the other and leaving little space. "Flustered. Red faced." He started to move towards Ignis's love bruised neck. "Covered in my marks."

The lighter haired male placed his hand on Gladio's forehead and pushed him away.

"You said they weren't that bad!" He hissed.

"Well they weren't this morning." Gladio shrugged.

"They're everywhere!"

"Just button your shirt up!"

"It's too late, everyone has seen!"

"You didn't have a problem with it last night."

" _Last night_ I was distracted and _unaware_ that someone had decided to recreate every constellation _known to man_ on my _neck_!"

"But I mean... you _knew_."

Ignis stared with wide eyes at his boyfriend as he let out a slow and controlled breath. Closing his, he put a hand up and waved it slightly as he turned away from the large man.

"Never again."

"What!? Come on!"

"Hey, you guys okay?" Noctis called from the living room. Gladio's last exclamation being louder that the rest of their conversation left the two youngest curious as to what could be going down. Ignis frowned at Gladio, practically forcing him to come up with his own explanation for his volume. Gladio slowly opened his mouth as he stared back, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Iggy said," he drawled at first, pausing to think. "That he's not making dessert tonight."

"What!?" Prompto exclaimed.

"Aw come on Specs!" Noctis groaned simultaneously. Ignis held Gladio's gaze as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Shouldn't have messed with him." Gladio followed up as Ignis turned away and continued the forgotten lunch.

Gladio practically pouted as he leaned against counter next to Ignis. He crossed his arms over his chest as he looked around the room in front of him in thought. He exhaled loudly once before moving behind Ignis again and wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder to whisper in his ear.

"How about next time I only do a few?" He asked, placing a kiss behind his ear.

"No."

"One." A kiss to the shell of his ear.

"No."

"Two." A kiss to the lobe.

"Gladio."

"Below the collar?" A kiss to the jaw.

There was a short pause as if Ignis was considering.

"No."

"Come on Iggy, no one would see it." Gladio muttered into his neck.

"How do I know you won't do this again?" Ignis motioned at his neck. The side Gladio wasn't

attacking. The large male paused his ministrations as he considered.

"I got carried away." He simply said before he continued his way down Ignis's neck.

" _Carried away_." Ignis scoffed under his breath.

"Come on Iggy, at least let me do one on your neck." Gladio said as he pulled away. "It's your favorite spot." He smirked as he went to the _exact_ spot he was referring to and placed a kiss.

Ignis squirmed a little as he tried not to react. He brought his elbow back and hit Gladio in his stomach. He highly doubted he actually hurt him as there was barely any force behind it and all those stupid abs in the way.

Gladio huffed a laugh at the impact and backed away as Ignis buttoned up his shirt one more button and grabbed the sandwiches he had made for the prince and his blond companion. Gladio followed a few steps behind and plopped himself into a recliner as Ignis placed the plates he carried on the coffee table.

"Drinks boys?" Ignis asked the two gamers.

"Jetty's." Noctis said without looking up. Prompto hummed his agreement and Ignis sighed.

"Of course." He left for the kitchen again before returning with three bottles of Jetty's and a can of Ebony. He placed two of the bottles on the table next to the plates and held the last one out for Gladio. The man looked up and smiled as he took it, giving him a wink and a kissy face after. Ignis rolled his eyes as he made sure to sit as far as possible away from him.

 **Author's Notes:** This was painful to write because I couldn't help but think of the time I had marker on my neck and my teacher pointed it out and unbeknownst to me it looked exactly like a hickie and I still live to this day, 4+ years later, with that shame.

Anyways, I don't even remember what started this but I like the concept of Gladio giving Ignis hickies and bite marks and eventually Ignis was just like, "Listen, you can do it but not ALL OVER I CAN'T BE SEEN WITH THESE!" Which Gladio may secretly get off on others seeing them but he won't openly admit that. No way. Especially not to Ignis.

 **Hope you all enjoyed so maybe leave a review! :)**


End file.
